Sweet Insanity
by metafora89
Summary: Reto: La quincena de Itachi uke. 17 de octubre. DeiIta. "Tal vez Deidara tenía razón, y estaba como una cabra. Pero si aquella era la recompensa de la demencia, Itachi estaba dispuesto a firmar otra vez."


**Título:** Sweet Insanity

**Pareja:** Deidara/Itachi

**Género:** Semi-PWP

**Rating:** R

**Advertencias:** Gore leve. Contenido explícito… o algo así.

**Resumen:** "Tal vez Deidara tenía razón, y estaba como una cabra. Pero si aquella era la recompensa de la demencia, Itachi estaba dispuesto a firmar otra vez."

**Notas:**_ Primero. Vale, tenía que haber publicado esto el 17 de octubre y en España ya es 18. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Es válido alegar que México todavía es 17?_

_Segundo. Seguimos con las disculpas. Seamos claros. Lo que vais a leer **no** es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Al igual que me pasó con el reto anterior, y aunque con este haya tenido muchísimo más tiempo para planificarlo, no he sido capaz de ceñirme a una idea. Llevé varias adelante y al final no conseguí culminar ninguna. ¿Conclusión? Acabé escribiendo algo que apenas dispone de argumento. Supongo que esa es la base de un PWP, pero este fic ni siquiera llega a eso._

_LOL okay, no es justificable. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien y si no, no las hago. Pero por mucho que me parezca incluso irrespetuoso publicar algo tan mejorable, me parece mucho peor echarse atrás en un reto. Parte de la gracia de los retos no deja de ser que son, precisamente, retos. No siempre saldrán bien, pero supongo que la clave está en intentarlo._

_Supongo que mi falta de atención a este fandom me está pasando factura. Sé que tengo cosas sin terminar, y sé que lo mínimo que os debo es, al menos, acabar con aquello. De nuevo, lo siento. No hay nada que pueda decir en mi defensa._

_Me gustaría pensar que acabaré buscando cómo sacar provecho de mis miles de proyectos empezados y finalmente, poder presentaros algo de mayor calidad. Pero visto lo visto, yo no me fiaría de mi propia palabra._

_En fin, disfrutad de lo que podáis. Si no sirve de nada más, al menos que valga de mal ejemplo XD_

_Y perdonad esta enorme parrafada._

* * *

><p>Siempre era así. A Deidara le gustaba follar después de matar, e Itachi no tenía ningún tipo de problema con esto. Después de todo, la muerte —la sensación de poder que le otorgaba arrebatar otra vida— lo excitaba a sobremanera, y no iba a ser él quien se quejara si alguien se ocupaba de atender a sus necesidades cuando esto ocurría. Y mientras ellos hicieran su trabajo y el objetivo fuera eliminado, poco les importaba a sus clientes que hubieran estado revolcándose por la habitación del cadáver como dos animales en celo. Si dejaban algún fluido o huella que los incriminara, problema suyo.<p>

Aquel día había sido el turno de un pobre hombre endeudado al que la mafia había decidido eliminar. Fue un proceso rápido: entrar de madrugada, sorprender a su víctima en la cama, degollarlo. La sangre había salido disparada en todas direcciones cuando su afilado cuchillo de Deidara había seccionado su carótida y brillaba ahora bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, la misma que iluminaba las siluetas de los dos asesinos en el suelo.

—Deidara, tenemos prisa —advirtió Itachi secamente al percatarse de la tranquilidad con la que Deidara estaba desabrochando sus pantalones. Su manera de actuar era veloz, pulcra y eficiente, y odiaba que lo retrasaran. Llegar, hacer el trabajo, un polvo rápido. Cada minuto era crucial y, por mucho que Deidara disfrutara de la subida de adrenalina cuando las situaciones se torcían, Itachi prefería ceñirse al plan. Y ser atrapados por culpa de la lentitud de Deidara no formaba parte del suyo.

Deidara rio por lo bajo.

—Deberías aprender a disfrutar del momento, hmm —le recriminó. De cualquier modo, accedió a la voluntad de Itachi y, tirando de la parte inferior de la prenda, deslizó los pantalones por sus piernas hasta descubrir éstas por completo. Itachi ni siquiera se había molestado en llevar ropa interior y Deidara no pudo más que sonreír ante la visión de su pene, orgullosamente erguido contra su estómago—. Esto realmente te pone, ¿no? Eres un jodido demente, Itachi, hmm.

El aludido lo miró fríamente, a modo de advertencia. A Deidara, definitivamente, le perdía demasiado su boca. No importaba la situación, él siempre hablaba de más. Itachi estaba convencido de que si Deidara no los mataba a ambos en la fabricación de una de esas bombas caseras con las que tanto se entretenía, lo haría con su enorme bocaza.

—Nunca te callas, ¿verdad? —dijo. Luego, abrió sus piernas—. Vamos, muévete —ordenó, con brusca impaciencia. La verdad es que a Deidara no le faltaba razón: los asesinatos le ponían. Follar cuando toda la habitación apestaba a sangre era increíble. En ocasiones, lo habían llegado a hacer con la víctima agonizante como testigo, e Itachi nunca se había corrido tan fuertemente como en esas ocasiones.

No obstante, si la debilidad de Itachi era lo macabro, la de Deidara no era otro que el propio Itachi. Daba igual las veces que se burlara de él, o todas las ocasiones en las que, guiado por un arrebato temperamental, había amenazado con matarlo. Itachi siempre conseguía lo que quería de Deidara porque Deidara nunca le podía decir que no. En especial, cuando Itachi se abría de piernas.

Y tal vez Deidara lo había acusado de puta en más de una ocasión, pero lo cierto es que nadie era más vendido que aquel capaz de renunciar a su propia dignidad por simples exigencias de otra persona. Lo que Deidara hacía a menudo, en realidad, por mucho que su orgullo le impidiera verlo.

De cualquier modo, eso carecía de importancia ahora que Deidara, por fin, había hecho bajar su bragueta y su propio pene asomaba gallardo entre los dedos con los que lo estimulaba, con el fin de que estuviera bien erecto para Itachi.

—¿Quieres que te prepare o no? —le preguntó, sin poder contener la lujuria que brotó con sus palabras. Itachi sonrió. Deidara se lo ponía demasiado fácil.

—No. No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías.

—Como quieras, hmm.

Deidara no aguardó ni un instante antes de colocar una de las piernas de Itachi sobre su hombro, abrir la otra hacia un lado y penetrarlo de una sola vez. Y era eso justamente lo que Itachi había deseado desde un principio. Sentirse lleno, pleno. Forzado y usado. Ambos se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para que Itachi supiera que Deidara no iba a esperar ni un solo momento antes de comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, y Deidara fuera consciente de que era precisamente esto lo que se esperaba de él.

Su capacidad de entender lo que el otro estaba pensando debía de hacerlos la pareja de asesinos más peculiar de toda la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, las personas como ellos no solían caracterizarse por gozar de una enorme capacidad de empatía o comprensión. Sin embargo, era posiblemente esto lo que los había convertido en los mejores y, además, en los más longevos. Era raro que nadie mantuviera al mismo compañero a su lado más de un par de años. A veces, uno de ellos moría, a manos de la policía o de su propio compañero. En otras ocasiones, decidían separar sus caminos. La mayoría de ellos eran finalmente capturados y acababan en alguna mugrienta prisión.

No eran los únicos que se acostaban juntos, pero no sabían de nadie más que lo hiciera exclusivamente con su compañero. Sin embargo, ni Itachi ni Deidara habían sentido la necesidad de ir a desahogarse a cualquier otro lugar, y se habían bastado para complacerse el uno al otro. No eran ni amigos ni amantes, pero no necesitaban de eso para darse cuenta de que eran totalmente compatibles.

Itachi clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Deidara y alzó sus caderas del suelo, permitiendo que Deidara profundizara más sus embestidas. Su cuerpo se deslizaba por el suelo con cada uno de los violentos movimientos de Deidara, y sólo la tela de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta protegía su espalda de acabar rozada y magullada por los irregulares tablones de madera que cubrían su superficie.

Era ideal. La continua estimulación de su próstata, los eróticos jadeos de Deidara y la imagen del cadáver en la periferia de su visión. Itachi estaba a punto de correrse y ni siquiera había tenido que tocarse. Tal vez Deidara tenía razón, y estaba como una cabra. Pero si aquella era la recompensa de la demencia, Itachi estaba dispuesto a firmar otra vez.

—Deidara —gimió suavemente—. Más rápido.

Deidara dejó escapar una risa ahogada, pero obedeció. Arremetió contra el interior de Itachi con furia, y una pasión que nadie esperaría de un asesino de sangre fría. Y fue todo lo que Itachi necesitó para llegar al clímax, manchar su camisa con trazos de sustancia blanca mientras él exclamaba incomprensibles blasfemias tan poco propias de él y su calmada conducta habitual.

Y tan perdido estaba en su éxtasis, que apenas notó a Deidara correrse en su interior momentos después, antes de derrumbarse sobre él.

Lucharon por recuperar sus respiraciones en silencio. Deidara parecía no tener ninguna prisa por apartarse de Itachi y éste tuvo la tentación de volver a señalarle que no disponían de tiempo para esas cosas. No obstante, se mantuvo callado. Tal vez unos minutos de descanso no les vendrían tan mal, razonó. No era tan desagradable estar allí, después de todo. La cercanía de Deidara, cuando éste estaba tan sosegado como ahora, le producía una extraña calma. Otro de los motivos que había hecho su asociación tan duradera; que los había convertido en los mejores.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Itachi no creía que le hubiera sido posible hacer lo mismo con otra persona. Por mucho que a veces no soportara a Deidara, que hubiera fantaseado con ahogarlo, acuchillarlo o quebrar su bonito y esbelto cuello, no podía pensar en continuar sin él.

Aun cuando estuviera convencido de que Deidara causaría la muerte de ambos.

Y quizá sí que estuviera loco, pero a Itachi no se le podía ocurrir mejor fin.


End file.
